


you're the one good thing that came out of this mess

by carolss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Jasper esperou nervosa fora dos aposentos de Pink Diamond





	you're the one good thing that came out of this mess

Jasper esperou nervosa fora dos aposentos de Pink Diamond, ela não sabia o que fazer com suas mãos, ou o que ela diria quando estivesse diante de sua criadora, se ela poderia justificar suas ações

"Minha Diamante te verá agora" uma Pearl vinda do quarto disse.

Jasper assentiu com a cabeça foi em direção a porta.

"Eu fui informada que houve um certo desentendimento hoje entre você e uma Amethyst. Uma Amethyst do nosso lado" Pink Diamond disse assim que Jasper passou pela porta.

"Você foi informada corretamente"

"Me conte as circunstâncias que levaram a esse desentendimento"

"Ela fez um comentário sobre o lugar que eu fui criada, sobre eu ser inferior"

"Eu entendo...Jasper nós já temos problemas o suficiente com a rebelião, brigas entre nós mesmos só traria beneficio as nossas inimigas do outro lado"

"Eu sei. Eu me desculparei a Amethyst em questão assim que eu reencontrá-la"

"Não ouse fazer isso"

"O quê ?"

A expressão de Pink Diamond até o momento tão firme e séria se suavizou, Jasper na verdade podia jurar que ela via o inicio de um sorriso nos lábios dela.

"Jasper é verdade que as condições do lugar onde você foi criada estavam bem longe do ideal, e que em alguns casos isso resultou em soldadas inferiores, mas você não é de maneira nenhuma uma delas. Você é muito melhor do que eu jamais poderia ter esperado que você fosse. Sua dedicação e a sua lealdade é superior a maior parte das nossas tropas. Você é a minha Jasper perfeita. Você é a melhor coisa que saiu de toda essa bagunça, não permita que qualquer coisa que os outros digam façam com que você se esqueça desse fato"

"Obrigada, minha Diamante"

"De nada, Jasper. Você pode ir agora"


End file.
